Texting with Ninjago
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Random texting between 2 ninjago characters! Like random and ninjago? PERFECT 4 U!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY this is basically what texting with be like with the ninjago characters so...yeah...**

* * *

Wu: Hello.

Garmy: OH HAI

Wu:?

Garmy: Sup bro?

Wu:...

Garmy:Comeon stop being old XD

Wu:what does XD mean

Garmy:look at it sideways.

Wu:?

Garmy: It's a laughing face...or just say LOL

wu:...how do you know all of this?

Garmy:I have a kid. Unlike you.

Wu: mean.

Garmy: or just use the mad face - :(

Wu:Okay, that's really bothering me.

Garmy:Or WhAt If I tExTeD u LiKe tHiS?

Wu: That would bother me too.

Garmy: OR WIKE DIS

Wu: That's just ridiculous.

Garmy: :I

Wu: what does that mean?

Garmy: IDK it looks like a fat guy.

Wu:*facepalm*

wu: what does idk mean

Garmy: It means "I dont know."

Wu:okay...

Garmy: :P

Wu: and that...?

Garmy: ... It is a text face...sticking it's tongue out at u.

Wu: :(

Garmy:AWWWW BABY'S FIRST TEXT FACE WAS A MAD FACE :')

Wu:...and that one?

Garmy: It's a happy crying face.

Wu:...

Garmy:UR MAD AT MEEEE

Wu: are you like... abbreviating words? you're is ur?

Garmy: YUS

Wu:You could just say "yes" it's the same amount of letters.

Garmy: Y is right next to U on the keyboard so... yeahhhhhh XD

Wu:...

Garmy: -_-

Wu: why are you using the text faces?

Garmy: It expresses more. DURR

Wu:Don't durr me.

Garmy: DUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Wu:Saw it coming.

Garmy:U KNO WAT ELSE U SAW COMING?

Wu: what?

Garmy: BABIES

Wu:...I had no clue that babies where coming...

Garmy: THEY R COMING

Wu:...

Garmy: WITH WEAPONS.

Wu:...

Garmy: WE R ALL GONNA DIE

Wu:...

Garmy: JK (just kidding)

Wu:Of course.

Garmy: NAWWWW SHERLOCK

Wu:...

Garmy:...

Wu:...

Garmy: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID

Wu:?  
Garmy: Go on the internet more often.

Wu: I go on there all the time...

Garmy: Yeah, only to message peeps or look at tea websites.

Wu: I do not! Plus i'm using my phone.

Garmy: IK Skales took your computer and showed me your history folder.

Wu: WHAT?!

Garmy: What is bunnies are cool .com?

Wu:...

Garmy:YA THOUGHT SO XD LOL

Wu: :I

Garmy: Ur a mad fat man aren't you.

Wu:...sure.

Garmy: :3 (kitten face)

Wu: You're stupid.

Garmy: FBNRL

Wu: WHAT?

Garmy: funny but not really laughing.

Wu: oh my gosh...

Garmy: or OMG for short.

Wu: * facepalms*

Garmy: OR /)_-

Wu: This is boring.

Garmy: ALRIGHTY TTYL

Wu:what does that mean?

_Garmy has ended your conversation._

* * *

Kai:hey

Zane: Hello ^-^

Kai:um...WHat r u cooking for dinner (sorry caps lock)

Zane:not sure yet...

Kai:can i request

Zane:y r u always asking me about food...

Kai: IDK just bored.

Zane:...We don't have much in the kitchen tho

Kai: y

Zane: You had 3 whole bags of chips today

Kai: o right.

Zane:they r expensive u kno

Kai: ya ya.

Zane: XD

Kai: whats so funny

Zane: they have an emoticon of u.

Kai:REALLY? WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE

Zane: :I

Kai: that's a fat face.

Zane: IK

Kai:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i get it

Zane: lol

Kai: no fair u can't get fat

Zane: Even if i could I don't always stuff my face so i wouldn't be

Kai:...OH yesterday Nya completely trolled jay

Zane: okay...

Kai: HAI

Zane: hey

Kai:HELLO

Zane: HAY

Kai: HI

Zane:SUP

Kai: we could go on and on.

Zane: yes, yes we could...

Kai:Lets do one on emoticons...

Zane: :)

Kai: :o

Zane: :/

Kai: :D

Zane: :3

Kai: :L

Zane: :U

Kai: :S

Zane: /)_-

Kai: -_-

Zane: :3)

Kai: :E

Zane: -A-

Kai: This is longggggggggggg

Zane:brb...

(Lol like 30 mins later)

Zane: bak

Kai: where were you?

Zane:Sensei. Computer problems. U know.

Kai: what happened

Zane: It literally crashed.

Kai: :O

Zane: ikr

Kai:ttyl

Zane: C u l8er

_Kai has ended this conversation._

* * *

Jay:Do u remember what happen last night...

Zane: dont remind me...

Jay:IM SORRY!

zane: ik ur forgiven, just dont...remind me.

Jay: do i really drool?

Zane:yes. yes you do.

Jay: OMIGOSHHHH

Zane:wELL you fell asleep on me sooo i literally know now lollll

Jay:FBNRL

Zane:well, im laughing.

Jay:Imma gonna get u back and you know it... ;)

Zane: that didnt look right ew

Jay: XD well like im going to so get u back

Zane: hey it was ur fault.

Jay:...wat time is it?

Zane: 3:46 AM

Jay:why am i up? y r u up?

Zane:i stay awake most of the night all the time.

Jay: thats creepy.

Zane:no not rlly

Jay:...

Zane: everything sounds so dirty DX

Jay: imma gonna go before i have nightmares and wet the bed again...

Zane: WHAT THE FLIPPITY FLOP

_Jay has ended this conversation._

* * *

Garmy: HAI...

Wu: hello...

Garmy:r we doing a four way chat?

Wu: yeah... I think. Just get someone to join...

Skales:Sup.

Wu:you had to bring him into it didn't you.

Garmy:...ya

Zane: Hello ^_^

Wu:okay...everyone is here...

Garmy: QUICK EVERYONE TYPE DOWN MEMES!

Skales:It's OVA NINE THOUSAAAAAAND!

Zane: Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!

Garmy: I can haz a cheezburger?

Wu:...What's a meme?

Zane: /)_-

Garmy:*facepalm*

Skales:*headwall*

Wu: i dont get on the internet often.

Zane:memes are popular all over the internet. I suggest looking up " know your meme"

Garmy: OH SNIPETY SNAPPITY FLIP FLOP

Wu: ur all so random even u zane

Zane: lol

Garmy: okay...MOAR MEMES PLEASE

Skales: LONG CAT!

Zane:All of the things!

Garmy: Success kid!

Skales: forever alone!

Zane: paranoid parrot!

Wu: omg.

Garmy:The Cinnamon Challenge!

Skales: Chubby Bunny Challenge!

Zane: The most interesting man in the world!

Wu:Wow, you learned to get along with everyone, Zane.

Zane: -#-

Wu:?

Zane: Just thank you...

Wu: okay...

Skales: RAGE COMICS

Zane: Ceiling cat!

Garmy: RETATRDED RUNNING HORSE

Skales:Keyboard cat!

Zane: philosoraptor

Wu: im going to try out one of those videos...brb

Garmy:THIS IS SPARTAAAA

Skales: CHARLIE BIT MEE~

Zane: and it really really hurts!

Garmy: XD

Skales: BILLY MAYS

Zane: HATERS GONNA HATE

Garmy: YOU DON'T SAY.

Skales: NOPE JUST CHUCK TESTA

Zane: Trololo~

Garmy:...we are so retarded.

Skales:ya

Zane:Y am I talking 2 u guys lol

Skales: idk same here

Garmy:...this is awkward.

Skales: bye

Zane: C ya

Garmy: TTYL

_Garmy has ended this conversation._

* * *

Cole: sup.

Zane:hey

Cole:...they made a kidz bop version of thrift shop...

Zane: 0-0

Cole: yeah i can't find it on utube but some people i know have told me the words...

Zane:with all the cursing it would be weird how they would have made it.

Cole: it's like... WALK UP INTO SCHOOL LIKE WHAT UP I GOTTA LUNCHBOX GONNA GO BUY SOME TOYS AT THE THRIFT SHOP

Zane: 0-0

Cole: THE PEOPLE LIKE DANG THOSE SOME COOL TOYS

Zane: aren't the kids who do the videos like 12 yrs old

Cole:ya

Zane: they r waaaay to old for that.

Cole:...im gonna sing that to the next random old lady i see in the street.

Zane: I wanna be there when it happens.

Cole: lol okay 2:00 PM

Zane: ur 4 really gonna do it

Cole: as a matter of fact im going to do it now

_Cole has ended this conversation._

* * *

Wu: Awww our grandma just died LOL

Garmadon: WHY DID YOU PUT LOL?

Wu: LOL means lots of love don't you know?

Garmadon: Google it. GOOGLE IT.

_Wu has ended this conversation. _

* * *

Jay: Hey this is Jay this is my new number

Zane: You got a new phone?

Jay:Yeah i did :D

Zane: What happened to your old one?

Jay: I put it on airplane mode and threw it in the air. Worst transformer ever.

Zane: XD

_Zane has ended this conversation._

* * *

Nya: It only takes a minute to get a crush on someone,

an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone,

but it takes a lifetime to forget someone 3

Jay:...One time my mom forgot me in a parking lot.

Nya:When I see your face, there's not a single thing I would change.

Jay: 'cause girl I GOT THAT BOOM BOOM POZ THEM CHICKENZ JACKIN' MY STYLE

Nya: you ruin every moment.

_Nya has ended this conversation._

* * *

Garmadon: Son, you better come home quick there is a letter waiting for you

Lloyd: Who is it from?

Garmadon: He who shall not be named.

Lloyd: why would Voldemort send me a letter?

Garmadon: :/

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

* * *

Cole:Hey. what's up?

Zane:Nothing much. Just killing my brain cells.

Cole: Jersey Shore?

Zane: Jersey Shore.

_Cole has ended this conversation._

* * *

Jay: Do you remember the name of the techno song we listened to last night

Cole: We listened to a lot of songs.

Jay: It went like: da deeeh da da da da da da deh da daaaa deh da da da deeeeeeeh daaaa

Cole: Oh man I love that song

_Cole has ended this conversation._

* * *

Kai: Why aren't you answering?

Cole: I dropped my phone and i cant find it

Kai: K let me know when you find it.

Kai: Found it yet?

Cole: No.

Kai: Let me know when you do.

_Kai has ended this conversation._

* * *

Kai: Will you stop making whale jokes?_  
_

Zane: I WHALE NOT ._.

_Zane has ended this conversation._

* * *

Jay: I'm out of bread... even prisoners have bread... You know what?

I'm moving in. You know why? You have bread.

Cole: JAY! it's just bread.

Jay: I LOVE BREAD.

_Jay has ended this conversation._

* * *

Garmadon: Hey son, oh wait I'm dying.

Lloyd: DAD? YOU'RE DYING?

DAD?

WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING?

R U OKAY?

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?

Garmadon: My phone, son. My phone was dying.

Lloyd: oh. ._.

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(typing on phone so its hard to put a line here so skip)

Jay:OMG OMG OMG!

Zane:WUT R U OKAY?

Jay:IDK GUESS WHAT

Zane:WHAT?

Jay:Chicken butt :D

Zane: Really?!

Jay:GUESS WHERE

Zane:Shut up.

_Zane has ended this conversation. _

(SKIP)

Kai:then there would be several attacks I'm glad you aren't a bear.

cole:Yeah...but what if you could be a shapeshifter?

Kai:PANTIES!

Kai:Wow...that was supposed to say panther.

Cole:I just died laughing.

(skip :3)

Cole:So rude! First you burp into the phone then you hang up on me!

Kai:sorry I had to clean the phone.

Cole:clean the phone?

Kai:it was a solid burp.

Cole:?

Kai:Don't you get it? I threw up on the phone.

_Cole has ended this conversation _

(Skip)

Jay:are we supposed to wear unicorn tomorrow?

Jay:UNIFORM

Zane:yup. We are supposed to wear unicorn...

_Zane_ has_ ended this conversation._


	2. Garmadon and Wu

Garmy: Sup bruh

Wu: Wuld you stop...talking...like that.

Garmy: *would.

Wu: Oops i speled it wrong

Garmy: *spelled

Wu: Jst stop

Garmy: *Just

Wu: GRAWL

Garmy: *Growl

Wu: But.

Garmy:*Butt

Wu: OMIGOSH

Garmy: *Oh my gosh

Wu: There! Now you can't correct anything. I hasn't spelled anything wrong.

Garmy:*Haven't

Wu: D:

* * *

Garmy: What time is it...

Wu: 2:43 AM

Garmy: Oh.

Wu: What are you doing up?

Garmy: What are YOU doing up?

Wu: Let's confess secrets that we've never told each other.

Garmy: Why?

Wu: Because we should probably know something.

Garmy: One time, Lloyd was a baby, and he would shut up, so I gave him all the icecream in the fridge. He didn't say anything for 5 days.

Wu: I kissed your wife.

Garmy: 0o0


	3. Jay and Nya

Nya: I love you

Jay: I love you sandwich

Nya: Um...it's Nya

Jay: I know, I changed your name in my phone to sandwich so I'd appreciate you more.

* * *

Jay: I ALMOST DIED.

Nya:OMG HOW?

Jay: Well, I was in the shower and noticed there was a spider on the shampoo bottle! I WOULD HAVE DIED

Nya:baby, spiders won't kill you. :P

Jay: SHUT UP I ALMOST DIED.

* * *

Nya: My love, If you are smiling, sell me your smiles. If you are sleeping, send me your dreams. If you are crying, send me your tears. I love you.

Jay: I'm on the toilet...what do I send you?

* * *

Nya: hey babe. No one is home...you know what that means ;)

Jay:OMG :D

Nya: You thinking what i'm thinking

Jay: WE PRETEND WE R MERMAIDS AND WE ENTER A MAGICAL WORLD AND WE SAVE DRA BUT WE GET SABOTAGED BY PIRATES AND SAVE THE DAY

Nya: 0-o EXACTLY.


	4. GarmyLloydMisako

Lloyd: I can't concentrate!

Garmadon:Rub your nipples.

Lloyd: I'm doing it, but it's not helping.

Garmadon:My dear son, no. I just wanted a good laugh, to see if you'd actually do it. LOLOLOLOL

Lloyd: I hate you.

* * *

Garmadon: WAKE UP

Misako: Why?

Garmadon: I'm hungry.

Misako: WHAT? I fed you yesterday!

Garmadon: I'm hungry again.

* * *

Misako: Hey honey I'm on my way home

Lloyd: Okay hey mom did you forget anything important

Misako: No, like what?

Lloyd: Oh, I don't know, cereal...ME YOU LEFT ME AT THE STORE

Misako: on my way.

* * *

Garmadon: Hey honey happy birthday

Lloyd: Aw thanks! Last year you forgot!

Garmadon: I set it up on my facebook so it would remind me

Lloyd:...well still. Thanks for the b-day message

Garmadon:Oh sorry, that was your mother, son. She must have picked up my phone.

Lloyd: Jesus christ...

* * *

Lloyd: Hey dad i got detention today

Garmadon: Whut for?

Lloyd: My teacher said this class is impossible to teach and one of you should try teaching so i stood up and said Class is dismissed

Garmadon: That's my boy. But you're still grounded.


	5. Zane and Kai

Zane: Where are you right now?

Kai: In a magical place where unicorns fart rainbows and burp butterflies.

Zane: Walmart?

Kai: You know it.

* * *

Kai:OMG this waiter kept asking me if i wanted a super salad and i kept saying "YES" And she left and said "I'll give you time to think about it"

Zane: Kai?

Kai: What

Zane: She was asking if you wanted "Soup or salad"

Kai:...oh.

* * *

Kai: THEY SEE ME ROLLIN' THEY HATIN'

Zane: Yeah, You roll off a cliff, i'd be hating to be you.

Kai: Wat.

* * *

Kai: my face is all swollen now :(

Zane: hahaha

Kai: that's not funny! It hurts when i talk, and when i smile i look like a chipmunk.

Zane: WHEN YOU SMIIIIIILLLEEE THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHIIIILE

Kai:...

Zane: sorry.

* * *

Kai:I was in a restaurant and I really needed to pass gas

Zane:and...

Kai:The music was really loud so i did.

Zane: and...

Kai: I realized i was listening to my ipod

Zane: XD

* * *

Kai: Call/text me when you get there.

Zane: Potassium.

Kai: LOL autocorrect?

Zane: No, on the periodic table, the symbol for potassium is "K"

Kai: lol ur such a nerd.

* * *

Zane: Dude, you left your phone at my house

Kai: Kay

Zane: Wait how r u texting me...ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?

Kai: I was hungry.

* * *

Kai: WEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER

Zane: MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME

Kai: BUT WEEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER

Zane:...we shall never speak of this again.

Kai: agreed.

* * *

Kai: hey pal

Zane: hey gal

Kai: way to rhyme

Zane: I do it all the time

Kai: orange.

Zane: I hate you.

* * *

Kai: Guess what?

Zane: What?

Kai: Guess!

Zane: You saved money by switching to geico car insurance. DID I GET IT RIGHT

* * *

Zane: Hey how's your day been

Kai: AWFUL I have a bad case of the manboobs

Zane:?

Kai: I MEAN MONDAY STUPID AUTO CORRECT

* * *

Zane: I want to hi-five her. in the face. with a brick. with spikes. dipped in acid.

Kai: she can swim in a lake full of piranhas.

Zane: She can choke on a noodle

Kai: SHE CAN STEP ON A LEGO

Zane: That's just plain mean.

* * *

Zane: What should i name my fish i'm thinking Bob

Kai: Are you a retard or something

Zane: Bet u can't think of anything better :/

Kai: Squishy.

Zane: I shall name him squishy...and he will be my squishy...I shall cherish this moment, my friend.

* * *

Kai: Hey can i borrow some money i need to pay my Mots Applesauce.

Zane: Wow. You really like apple sauce.

Kai: I MEAN MORTGAGE STUPID AUTO CORRECT


End file.
